


Stars And Stripes Forever

by Areli_iero_09



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areli_iero_09/pseuds/Areli_iero_09
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Steve, pero transcurrirá de una manera que no imaginaba.





	Stars And Stripes Forever

El día comenzaba como cualquier otro, a excepción de que era uno con matices grises y con clima frío no muy agradable. Pareciera como si fuera a llover, las nubes atiborraran el cielo.

Las persianas se encontraban cubiertas, pero pequeños rayos solares que se escapaban del bloqueo de las nubes entraban por las aberturas, rozando la blanca y tersa piel de quien dormía en aquella habitación. La ciudad que nunca duerme se hallaba en un extraño estado de silencio que no duró por mucho. Un gran ruido de fondo se hizo oír entre las calles, avenidas y manzanas, las cuales resonaban sin cesar en un tumulto de voces y autos.

Esto llegó a oídos del hombre que continuaba descansando. Su tranquilo soñar se vio interrumpido y sus ojos cerrados junto con su nariz se fruncieron en una ligera mueca de disgusto ante el atenue de su paz. Giró la cabeza y rodó su cuerpo hacia el otro lado como si aquello pudiese disminuir el ruido que procedía del gran ventanal que ahora tenía detrás.

Las suaves sábanas de seda color vino de la cama King Size donde se hallaba recostado lo envolvieron aún más en su tibieza y se dispuso a continuar su sueño. Pero había algo que no le permitía dormir, una casi imperceptible respiración que se localizaba muy cerca. Lentamente levantó sus párpados con rubias pestañas para mostrar sus pupilas color aguamar que luchaban por enfocarse en una borrosa figura delante suyo, de pie, como si estuviese vigilando cada movimiento mientras dormía.

—¡Papá!

—¿Peter?

El niño con castaña cabellera y ojos de la misma tonalidad con una pequeña pijama tricolor se lanzó contra el rubio que no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar aquel proyectil que no paraba de sonreír. Un sonido sordo retumbó al caer sobre el estómago del ojiazul, que evitó quejarse a pesar del dolor que le propició todo el peso del niño en una sola zona y sin advertencia.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá!

Steve abrazó de manera protectora al niño y acarició revolviendo los cabellos marrones para desordenarlos más de lo que ya se encontraban. Su mirada recayó en las ropas del infante que hasta ahora pudo notar que el estampado era como el de la bandera.

—Te ves muy bien.— Dijo en forma de cumplido mientras Peter le abrazó por el cuello, soltando una pequeña risa.

—Deberías darme el crédito a mí, fui yo quien se lo compró.— Ambos giraron para ver la puerta de la habitación. Tony se hallaba recargado en el marco con los brazos cruzados, vistiendo únicamente un bóxer azul, blanco y rojo con estrellas.

—De hecho debería darle el crédito a Pepper. Tú eres incapaz de comprarle ropa a Peter. —Sonrió ladino a la par que colocaba al pequeño a su costado.

—Pero lo hace con mi dinero.— Se aproximó a un lado de la cama, visualizando los pectorales descubiertos del soldado.— Al parecer no eres el único con calor.

—A decir verdad, tengo algo de frío. —Se cubrió un poco con los brazos, disimulando que la baja temperatura endurecía ciertos botones rosados en sus pechos.

JARVIS recorrió las persianas, mostrando un hermoso cielo azul junto con un brillante y dorado sol que comenzaba a asomarse. La mañana gris se había esfumado.

—Tu edad ya te está afectando.— Rió Tony, evidenciando que era un día hermoso. Steve frunció un poco el ceño, mirándolo aún desde abajo, recostado.— Cien años no pasan en vano.

—Noventa y cinco. — Corrigió Peter desde la cama sin dejar de sonreír, mirando atentamente a ambos.— Yo nací cuando papá Steve tenía ochenta y nueve.

El rubio no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa.— ¿Y así te haces llamar genio? Un niño de 6 años sabe sumar mejor que tú. —Se jactó Steve. Peter de un salto bajó de la cama para correr fuera de aquella habitación.

—Como sea…— Tony evadió la mirada del Capitán, girando para no mirar su rostro.

—Fue un gran detalle.— El soldado apartó las sábanas y se sentó sobre el colchón.

—¿De qué hablas?— Continuaba sin verlo, pero sintió un par de manos posándose en ambos costados de sus caderas, apoyadas en el elástico de sus bóxers.

—De esto.— Steve haló hacia sí al castaño para sentarlo sobre sus piernas.

—Fue idea de Pete.— Tony mantenía sus brazos cruzados, mirando hacia el frente.

—Entonces ya sé a quién agradecerle.— Acarició con sus labios el desnudo cuello del castaño, esperando provocarlo de alguna forma. Sintió como se estremecía, pero continuaba resistiéndose.— ¿Qué pasa Tony? ¿No te gusta?

—No es eso… — Steve acarició su entrepierna y Tony mordió su labio inferior para evitar gemir. Retiró la mano del rubio y se sentó a su lado, evitando cualquier contacto con su piel.

—Nunca te había visto así. ¿Qué ocurre?— La expresión de Steve denominaba tristeza, más aún porque el moreno no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

En ese momento Peter volvió a entrar, pero ahora arrastrando el escudo del soldado con un pastel encima, como si fuera una bandeja, cubierto perfectamente por 95 velas de cumpleaños las cuales estaban derretidas hasta la mitad. –Papi, ayúdame. —Tony se levantó para tomar el escudo y colocarlo en la cama. Peter subió de nuevo sonriendo como siempre.— Tienes que pedir un deseo.— El pequeño lo miraba con entusiasmo, mientras que el rubio no apartaba la vista de su esposo.

Sin pensarlo, Steve se inclinó hacia el pastel y apagó cada una de las velas. Peter aplaudió y volvió a abrazar a su padre, seguido de otra felicitación. El niño tomó algo del betún azul y lo esparció en la mejilla del rubio, quien contra atacó con betún en todo su diminuto rostro.

El moreno los observaba con una sonrisa ligera y se dispuso a vestirse con uno de sus mejores trajes.

—¿Qué haces?— Preguntó Steve después de que él y Peter terminaran comiendo algo de las sobras, manchando toda la cama con el dulce postre.

—Me preparo para recibir a todos los demás para la fiesta.

—¿Cuál fiesta?

Tony se encontraba atando una corbata roja que combinaba con su traje negro brillante y apenas si miró a Steve antes de cruzar la puerta.— No eres el único motivo para celebrar hoy, Rogers.

—Vendrán los tíos Clint, Bruce y Thor con las tías Tasha, Pepper y Loki.— Miraba el pequeño a Steve mientras lamía un borde del escudo cubierto con betún rojo.

—Ya te dije que Loki no es tu tía, Pete.— Tony terminaba de atarse los cordones de los tenis que gustaba ponerse junto con ese traje.

—Pero tiene el cabello muy largo.— Steve lamió su pulgar derecho y limpió un poco de la crema batida que Peter tenía en el mentón mientras le replicaba a su otro padre.

—También Thor. —Inquirió Steve.

—Pero él tiene barba, un martillo muy grande y una capa. La tía Loki usa vestido. —Peter aún no comprendía la diferencia.

El rubio bajó a Peter de la cama y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha.

—Mejor vamos a cambiarte Pete, estás muy sucio.— Tony tomó su mano y salieron.

Mientras tanto, Steve abría la llave del agua caliente y retiraba su ropa interior. El vapor se sentía bien en su cuerpo y el agua caliente hacía que despertara. Pensó en la extraña actitud de Tony y suspiró. Al salir de la ducha se envolvió en una toalla, saliendo del baño. El colchón ahora tenía sabanas nuevas de un tono marfil y su escudo se hallaba sobre ella sin rastros de azúcar; a su lado, un lujoso traje azul marino, una corbata de hilos plateados con una camisa blanca y al pie de la cama un par de lustrosos zapatos negros.

El rubio miró hacia el techo de la habitación.— Gracias, JARVIS.

— _Para servirle, Sr. Rogers._

Tomó las prendas y se dispuso a vestirse frente a uno de los espejos.— Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Steve.

_—Lo siento, Capitán._

Suspiró exhausto, tal vez JARVIS era igual de terco que Tony, pero al menos era más amable.


End file.
